AHORA ES IZOKU
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Como ha cambiado el tiempo, como han cambiado las historias. Parece que fue ayer que yo cantaba una canción que hablaba de una niña, de discusiones con sus padres. Hablaba de Izoku y del dolor que tuvo que sufrir por él. Y quién iba a decir que en tantos años cuando está reparado el daño. De nuevo rompes a llorar... RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO.


Bueno se que hace mucho no publicaba, así que pensé... hagamos algo largo!

Inner: estuvimos escuchando muchas canciones para ver cual nos podría inspirar cuando la encontramos "Ahora Es Miguel"deAlberto Plaza.

Y en ese momento nos pusimos a escribir, para ser sincera nunca imagine que me pudiera quedar algo tan largo en mi vida.

Inner: es cierto, calculábamos que nos llevaría más o menos 2000 palabras pero vaya sorpresa la nuestra.

Bueno para no aburrirlos los dejaremos leer, espero que lo disfruten, perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

**Inner:** y ese horrible final que hiciste :D

No sabes cuánto te odio ._.

* * *

**AHORA ES IZOKU**

Como ha cambiado el tiempo, como han cambiado las historias. Parece que fue ayer que yo cantaba una canción que hablaba de una niña, de discusiones con sus padres. Hablaba de Izoku y del dolor que tuvo que sufrir por él. Y quién iba a decir que en tantos años cuando está reparado el daño. De nuevo rompes a llorar. Quien iba a imaginar que en tus entrañas creció el que ahora te regaña y todo vuelve a comenzar.

Y ahora es Izoku el que no quiere que te cases el que no quiere compartirte. Tendrás que decidir entre los dos y ahora es Izoku el que te quiere en exclusiva el que te pide todo el tiempo pregúntale a la vida donde está la explicación.

El dueño de tus ojos, el heredero de tu risa te pide que postergues por un tiempo la pasión. No sabe que te mueres por regalarle hasta la vida, no sabe que es la luz, la maravilla y mucho más pero algo te estremece y te desvelas por un amor que se te cuela por el misterio de la piel. Quien iba a imaginar que el de tu vientre se iba a oponer a que te encuentres con lo que ayer se te negó.

Y ahora es Izoku el que no quiere que te cases, el que no quiere compartirte. Tendrás que decidir entre los dos y ahora es Izoku el que te quiere en exclusiva, el que te pide todo el tiempo pregúntale a la vida donde está la indicación.

Y ahora es Izoku el que te mira de reojo, el que te espía en la penumbra, no entiende los mandatos del amor. Pero eres mujer y estas en todo tu derecho, y ahora tendrás que hallar el modo de hacer que tu hijo entienda lo que no quiere entender. Quien iba a decir que en tantos años cuando esta reparado el daño de nuevo rompes a llorar, quien iba a imaginar que en tus entrañas creció el que ahora te regaña y todo vuelve a comenzar.

Y ahora es Izoku el que no quiere que te cases, el que no quiere compartirte. Tendrás que decidir entre los dos y ahora es Izoku el que te quiere en exclusiva, el que te pide todo el tiempo pregúntale a la vida donde está la indicación. El que no quiere, el que te pide, que te pide todo el tiempo. Ahora es Izoku.

_**Canción: Ahora es Miguel.**_

_**Alberto Plaza.**_

* * *

**AHORA ES IZOKU**

Lloraba, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se encontraban rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto y su cabello rosa se encontraba enmarañado. Escucho como tocaron a la puerta del baño por tercera vez, ni se inmuto en querer abrirla, sus padres la harían sentir peor de cómo ya estaba en ese momento. Y su novio, la dejaría o algo más. Quién sabe.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta ser golpeada, se levanto y al abrirla se encontró con la cara de preocupación de sus queridos padres. Antes de que ellos pudieran decir algo, esa dulce jovencita extendió su mano derecha a su madre quien recibió el objeto por el cual ella lloraba.

- Sakura tu…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase la madre de la muchacha para empezar a llorar.

- Perdónenme- volvió a romper en llanto mientras sentía la mirada furiosa de su padre y la de decepción de su madre- por favor perdónenme.

- Sakura cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada para dejarte embarazar- le exaspero enojado su progenitor mientras abrazaba a su esposa- más vale que no tengas ese hijo si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa.

- ¿Qué?- se veía su confusión en su pálido rostro, vio a su madre- pero porque harían eso.

- Hija tenemos una reputación que cuidar- hablo su padre serio.

- Yo tendré este niño aunque ustedes no lo acepten- decidida vio a los ojos a su padre.

- Ya le dijiste al menos a Sasuke que estas embarazada- dijo su madre viéndola con la decepción plantada en su rostro- respóndeme.

- No, no le he dicho- bajo la mirada al suelo, sabía que él no se haría cargo de su hijo.

- No me importa lo que ese joven haga, solo quiero que te vayas ya de mi casa Sakura- dijo su padre señalando la puerta.

- Padre…- volvió a llorar, ahora estaba completamente destrozada.

- Si quieres tener a ese bebe, no será en esta casa hija- hablo su madre mientras sentía como el corazón se le partía.

- Está bien, iré a empacar ahora mismo- se limpio las lagrimas que corrían por su adorable rostro y fue a empacar sus ropas.

- Desde ahora Sakura, ya no eres nuestra hija- la miro su padre, él se sentía en extremo decepcionado, su princesa había arruinado su vida- por favor cuando termines, no te despidas de nosotros- se retiro.

- Hija…- llamo su madre, la pelirrosa ni se inmuto- perdona a tu padre, por favor perdónalo y recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- le dijo para después salir de la habitación dejando a su única hija terminando de armar sus maletas.

Ella seguía llorando amargamente, hace poco había salido de su hogar. No sabía a dónde ir, cualquiera que la viera en ese estado y en sus condiciones la dejaría en la calle sin importar que pasara, sus amigas puede que le ayudarían pero tenía miedo que la dejaran sola, el padre de su bebe…. No sabía ni como darle la noticia. Que podía hacer….Decidió llamar al padre de su bebe

_- Diga- _se escucho al otro lado de la línea telefónica

- Sasuke te tengo una noticia- su tono de voz era demasiado serio.

_- ¿Qué pasa amor?_- pregunto el joven padre.

- Estoy embarazada- soltó con cinismo, sabía que pasaría, no importaba la forma de decirlo.

_- Sakura yo… debo irme de viaje, adiós- _y colgó. Ella soltó un suspiro, sabía que pasaría eso.

Que podía hacer, no tenía a donde ir. Su familia fue la primera en darle la espalda y dejarla en la calle, su novio… ese bastardo que acaba de huir, sabía que no volvería a aparecer en su vida. Sus amigas… que podrían pesar los padres de ellas si aparecía de la nada pidiendo posada porque acaba de ser echada de la casa por quedar embarazada a sus cortos 16 años, le darían la espalda.

Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo. No sabía a dónde ir, solo se dejaba guiar por sus pies a algún lugar de esa ciudad donde no sería bien recibida. Lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas, ya no le importaba al menos limpiarlas.

Alzo su vista, se encontraba al frente de una casa vieja muy conocida para ella. En ese lugar vivía su mejor amiga con sus padres. Suspiro, si sus pies la habían llevado hasta ese lugar era porque tal vez ahí encontraría un lugar donde hospedarse temporalmente.

Toco la puerta con sutileza, esperando que alguien la abriera. Por la perta apareció una linda rubia de ojos azules quien la vio desconcertada. La pelirrosa no se contuvo más y soltó a llorar en los brazos de ella.

- Sakura que te paso- abrazo fuerte a su amiga mientras la veía con preocupación y desconcierto sus maletas.

- Me echaron de la casa- ahogo un gemido- estoy embarazada- lloro más fuerte en brazos de la rubia.

- Sakura- se sorprendió por lo dicho para después abrazarla fuertemente- por favor entra, estás en tu casa- le dio paso a su amiga mientras cogía sus maletas.

- Pero Ino tus padres…- iba a replicar cuando vio como su amiga negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos te adoran, estoy segura de que te dejaran quedar acá- le sonrió con ternura- ¿ya le dijiste a Sasuke?

- Si- bajo la cabeza- el muy bastardo dijo que tenía que ir de "viaje"- río con ironía- es obvio que va a huir para no hacerse cargo de nuestro hijo.

- Error Sakura- la pelirrosa la miro con confusión en su rosto- es solo TU hijo- le sonrió- y yo la tía

- Tonta –río con ternura a su amiga, para luego bajar la mirada- Ino, no sé cómo pagarte que me dejes quedar en tu hogar.

- Solo prométeme que cuidaras muy bien ese bebe y nunca más volverás a sufrir por alguien o algo- sonrío maternalmente mientras se imaginaba como iba a ser el nuevo bebe.

- Gracias Ino- la abrazo- en cuanto encuentre trabajo me iré, no te preocupes- sintió el abrazo de vuelta.

- No te preocupes, puedes estar el tiempo que quieras acá- le sonrío.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/7 años después/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Una hermosa joven de 23 años de cabello rosado corto y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba parada cerca de la entrada de una primaria, estaba vestida con traje elegante, tal vez había salido del trabajo.

Los niños empezaron a salir por la gran puerta de madera, una sonrisa maternal se le formo en sus labios al ver salir a un niño pelinegro y de ojos jades de aproximadament años que corría con los brazos abiertos en dirección donde ella se encontraba.

La joven se agacho y abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, sabía a la perfección quien era, ese aroma y anatomía que conocía como la palma de su mano no podían ser de otro más que de su amado hijo. Abrió los ojos y se separo un poco de su primogénito para sonreírle con ternura, recibiendo una sonrisa igual o más tierna. Se paro y cogió la mano del infante y emprendió camino a casa.

- Como te fue en la escuela Izoku- lo miro un momento con una sonrisa que le devolvió su pequeño niño.

- Muy bien mami, me divertí mucho- abrazo a su madre, él la amaba demasiado y no quería que nada o nadie la alejara de su lado- que almorzaremos hoy.

- Hoy yo cocinare, no te consentiré tus antojos de dulces hoy- la pelirrosa le saco la lengua a su inocente hijo.

- No es justo- el niño inflo las mejillas para luego reír- pero me llevaras con la tía Ino verdad.

- Eso tenlo seguro cariño- le sonrío a su hijo demostrándole que no mentía.

- Te quiero mamá- abrazo a su madre fuertemente.

- Y yo a ti hijo- le devolvió el abrazo con todo su amor.

La verdad es difícil explicar como la pelirrosa tuvo que vivir para poder tener a su hijo y cuidarlo, debía agradecerle mucho a su amiga, sin ella tal vez nunca hubiera podido haber criado a su alegría mas grande.

Ella había perdido comunicación absoluta con sus padres, no sabía nada de ellos y ni que hablar del padre de su niño, ese señor había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sus amigas dejaron de hablarle al descubrir que estaba embarazada pero su mejor amiga, Ino, la ayudo, le dio posada por casi un año, la cuido en su embarazo. Ella cuido de su hijo cuando tenía que ir a buscar un trabajo el cual casi que no logra adquirir por su falta de estudios universitarios.

Actualmente trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa muy importante de la ciudad y vivía en un apartamento solo con su amado fruto de su vientre. Amaba ese niño, era lo que más quería en la tierra, su mayor orgullo, ese niño era la viva imagen de su padre exceptuando el color de los ojos y su manera de ser que eran como ella, de resto era igual al bastardo del hombre que debería estar con ella.

Por muchos años lloro en la noche cuando su hijo dormía, fue difícil curar la herida de su corazón de que casi todas las personas le dieran la espalda pero ahora, ahora estaba curada, ahora siempre sonreía al ver la magnífica sonrisa de su hijo.

Pero todo vuelve y empieza y ella sabia eso, sabía que en algún momento volvería a sufrir pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Y aun más importante ¿Cuándo?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Era una mañana normal en la oficina, su hijo estaba estudiando y en unas horas tendría que irlo a recoger. Tecleaba frente su computadora y revisaba unos documentos que tenia a un lado suyo, pero paro abruptamente al ver como su jefe hablo para todo el personal que se juntara en el pasillo. Desconcertada hizo lo que todos sus compañeros de oficina hicieron, ver qué pasaba con su jefe.

Muy bien empleados tengo una noticia muy importante- hablo un señor canoso, lentes y gordo que no nos interesa su nombre por lo cual le diremos Jefe- hoy empezara a trabajar con todos ustedes una nueva persona- se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un pelirrojo de ojos cafés- preséntate quieres.

Si señor- dio un suspiro cansado, odiaba esas cosa- me llamo Sasori Akasuna, Vengo de Suna, me mude hace poco- vio a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros, en su mayoría eran ancianos, pero para su vista en la pelirrosa y se sorprendió de su belleza- espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

- Muy bien joven Akasuna usted trabajara en el cubículo de enseguida de la señorita Haruno- hablo el Jefe mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa que hizo una reverencia y sonreía- ahora todos a trabajar- y todos los ancianos de la oficina se dispersaron dejando solos a los jóvenes.

- Bienvenido a Konoha señor Akasuna, me llamo Sakura Haruno- le extendió la mano amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto pero por favor dígame Sasori- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Está bien Sasori- sonrió y vio el reloj de su muñeca percatándose que se le hacía tarde- Oooh no, por favor sígame lo llevo a su cubículo- y salió disparada siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

- Ocurre algo Sakura- pregunto desconcertado viendo lo afanada que estaba la joven.

- Se me hace tarde para recoger a alguien- llego a su cubículo y cogió sus cosas- el cubículo de allí- señalo el cubículo de su lado- es el tuyo, ahora con su permiso me debo de retirar- hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo dejando a un confundido pelirrojo

- Y a esa que le paso- pregunto al aire mientras entraba en su ahora sitio de trabajo.

Un niño pequeño estaba sentado en el pavimento mientras veía la calle, suspiro por cuarta vez en esos cinco minutos, no era la primera vez que a su madre se le hacía tarde, estaba acostumbrado, pero no podía enojarse, después de todo ella lo hacía para darle todo lo que quería, ¿cómo se podía enojar con la mejor mamá del mundo? Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Volvió a suspirar cuando a lo lejos ve a una mata de pelo rosa corriendo difícilmente hacía donde él se encontraba. El niño al verla sonrío y se levanto comenzando a correr por donde ella venía. Podía que su mamá se demore en ocasiones en recogerlo pero sabía que siempre iba a llegar.

- Corazón perdóname llegar tarde, me retrase en el trabajo- abrazo a su hijo fuertemente haciendo que este empezara a cambiar de color.

- Mami no respiro- y si que hablaba enserio, esta poniéndose morado.

- Lo siento Izoku pero estaba preocupada que te pasara algo- lo soltó y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza- como recompensa iremos a comer pizza ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió, sabía que aceptaría.

- Está bien mamá pero no es necesario- le sonrío, él podía ser goloso y amante a la pizza pero no quería que su madre gastara dinero.

- Lo siento hijo pero esta vez no iremos a la dulcería- y sonrío con superioridad, ella conocía cuando su hijo decía esas palabras- mejor vamos a comer de una vez.

- Está bien madre- suspiro, el podría ser su hijo y todo pero su madre era demasiado inteligente como para caer en ese truco trillado- al menos me puedes dar una hora extra de juego- sonrió con ternura.

- Está bien Izoku- suspiro, ella no podía decirle no a esa sonrisa.

Sakura podía ser en ocasiones una madre amante al trabajo, pero lo hacía solo por su hijito y darle lo que necesitaba. Ella era capaz de dar la vida por Izoku si era necesario. Pero ahora había algo más que ella sentía que algo pasaría en algún segundo, la pregunta era ¿Qué cosa pasaría? Tenía todo en su vida… Menos un padre para su hijo… sabía que era una tontería, no lo necesito por mucho… ahora porque pensaba en eso… solo sabía que algo pasaría y sufriría.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Habían pasado… ¿unos dos meses? No tengo ni idea, solo sé que ahora nuestra joven madre pasaba mucho tiempo con su nuevo compañero de oficina, hasta se podría jurar que son novios. Los dos jóvenes que tienen la misma edad y viven por cosas de la vida en el mismo edificio pasaban mucho juntos, salían en la noche y se abrazaban y se cogían de la mano y... ¡AL CARAJO! ¡Aceptémoslo esos dos ya eran oficialmente pareja!

¿Lo sabía Izoku? No, no lo sabía aun. Para toda madre podría ser duro decirle a su hijo que está saliendo con alguien. Pero vamos no puede ser tan mala la reacción de un niño al saber que su mami es feliz con un hombre el cual parece de verdad quererla y…. ese hombre estaba jodido literalmente….

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del domingo, Izuko estaba jugando con sus amigos en el parque del edificio. Ella se encontraba haciendo la cena. Escuchaba música mientras picaba un tomate cuando escucho como el timbre de la puerta sonó. Raro, normalmente Izoku tenía un reloj estomacal preciso porque llegaba exactamente cuando la comida estaba terminada e Ino no podía ser, ella estaba viajando por Europa en ese momento.

Limpiándose las manos fue a la puerta a abrir. Vaya sorpresa la suya cuando vio al pelirrojo con un ramo de rosas y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella sonrojada lo miro extrañada pero lo dejo pasar.

- Sasori no sabía que vendrías- y tenía razón, no lo esperaba, hubiera esperado a su hijo pero no a su… novio.

- Que un hombre enamorado no puede venir a ver a la mujer de su vida- le da el ramo de rosas y sonrío con galanura- a demás quiero conocer de una buena vez a Izoku- empezó a ver por todos lados buscando al mencionado- ¿dónde está?

- Jugando en el parque- puso las flores en un florero en una mesa de la sala y volvió a la cocina- si quieres conocerlo deberás esperar a que termine de cocinar- le sonrió volviendo a picar el tomate de hace unos momentos.

- Entonces tengo tiempo a solas con la chica más hermosa del planeta- la observo desde el comedor sonriendo con ternura mientras veía como la chica ponía el tomate en un olla con quien sabe que mas ingredientes- debería de aprovechar esto- se acerco a donde ella estaba.

- Sasori no empieces que mi hijo en cualquier momento podría llegar y si te ve tan cerca de mi serás hombre muerto- rio por su comentario mientras lo veía a los ojos y le acariciaba el pelo.

- A mí no me da miedo tu hijo, sabes que me gustan los niños y según me cuentas puede que él y yo nos llevemos bien- volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos- no creo que pase nada malo.

- Eso es lo que tú crees pedazo de idiota- escucharon la voz de un infante desde la puerta de la entrada, se voltearon encontrándose con un Izoku cubierto de lodo y con el seño severamente fruncido- suelta a mi madre ahora.

- Perdona Izoku no quería que me conocieras en estas circunstancias- se aparto de la joven que sentía iba a pasar algo malo- me llamo Sasori, tu madre me ha contado mucho de ti- se acerco al niño mientras se arrodillaba y le extendía la mano.

- Quiero que te vayas de MI casa ahora- se dirigió al baño a limpiarse pero paro en la puerta- y no quiero verte de nuevo con MI mamá- se escucho el portazo del siglo.

- Creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo- suspiro Sasori, eso no era lo que él esperaba.

- Sasori por favor perdona a Izoku, esa forma de actuar no es propia de él- bajo la cabeza apenada- me puedes dar un momento, hablare con mi hijo.

- No te preocupes- la abraza con mucho cariño- estoy dispuesto a esperar cualquier cosa y tiempo para que él me acepte- le sonrió y beso la corona de su cabeza.

- Gracias Sasori- le sonrío de vuelta- pero ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas, tengo que hablar con él.

- Está bien- sonrío y se fue.

Está bien, ese no era el inicio que se esperaba, ella sabía que su hijo se enojaría o haría uno de sus berrinches pero nunca pensó que actuaría tan seriamente, no era propio del infante, acercándose a paso lento a la puerta del baño y toco, no recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a tocar, nada. Iba a volver a tocar cuando por la puerta salió su pequeño hijo con una cara seria, estaba preocupada por él, ¡después de todo era su hijo! Se agacho para quedar a su altura y lo vio a los ojos y lo abrazo. Su hijo no le devolvió el abraso cosa que es raro ya que él nunca se negaba a sus abrazos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso hijo?- lo miro con los ojos dándole a entender que lo escucharía- puedes decirme lo que queras y los sabes.

- No me gusta que ese señor se te haya acercado tanto- bajo la cabeza con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

- Izoku- le sonrió maternalmente y le acaricio el rostro- tu sabes que a mamá puede estar con un hombre- lo abrazo- no te preocupes hijo, no me pasara nada.

- NO- el niño grito asustando a su madre- NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON ESE SEÑOR, TU NO NECESITAS DE NINGÚN HOMBRE- salía corriendo a su habitación pero se paro en la puerta- podemos ser felices solo nosotros dos sin otra persona- y se encerró en su habitación.

- Izoku- susurro la joven madre mientras veía impresionada la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Ella lo había presentido que algo pasaría en algún momento, pero no se imagino que hubiera sido su hijo el que provocara eso, ella era joven y libre para salir con un hombre y no dar declaraciones porque lo hace, menos a su hijo. Ella quería mucho a Sasori y el a ella. Cual puede ser el problema de eso… su hijo que no quiere verla con nadie. Ese niño había salido más parecido de lo que pensó a su padre.

Él no dejaría que un hombre cualquiera se acercara a su madre, ¡claro que no! Él era el único hombre en la vida de su madre por casi 10 años como para que ahora apareciera un sujeto cualquiera y quiera quitarle el puesto como el hombre de la casa. Podía parecer un celoso… por un carajo lo era, él celaría a su madre hasta de su sombra si es necesario, amaba demasiado a su progenitora y no dejaría que cualquier sujeto apareciera y le hiciera daño…. No de nuevo…. No conoció a su padre pero ese idiota la había hecho sufrir y se juro que nunca más dejar que un hombre –que no sea de familia o amigos- se le acercara a su madre…. Y ese cabeza de fosforo no sería la excepción.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Se limpio sus lagrimas por tercera vez, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando trataba de hablar con su hizo de ese tema. No le veía sentido lógico del porque su hijo no quería aceptar que ella fuera feliz con un hombre.

Volvió a ver el seño fruncido y a la vez triste del pequeño pelinegro que estaba jugando con su plato de comida, se veía muy decepcionado. Pero él no tenía porque estarlo, él debería de estar feliz. No entendía a su hijo definitivamente.

- Mamá, perdón por el tono tan fuerte en que te hable- el niño levanto su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos.

- No te preocupes hijo, no pasa nada- le sonrío con ternura, ella no podía enojarse con la carita de ángel de su hijo- come que pude enfriarse tu comida.

- Si señora- iba a llevarse una cucharada a su boca cuando- mamá puedo preguntarte algo- la vio a los ojos mientras bajaba la cuchara.

- Claro hijo- le sonrío y tomo un trago de agua- sabes que puedes decime cualquier cosa.

- ¿Por qué quieres estar con otro hombre?- bajo la cabeza, lo hacía triste el saber que su madre estaba interesada en otro hombre además de él.

- Hijo- suspiro aun viéndolo con una sonrisa- tu sabes que cuando una persona se enamora no puede negarlo- acaricio el rostro del niño- yo me enamore hijo pero amo a un hombre mucho más que a él- sonrío.

- A quien- el niño inocente se atrevió a preguntar viendo a su dulce madre.

- A ti hijo- sonrío con todo su amor- tu eres el hombre más importante de mi vida- le beso la frente al niño.

- Si tú me amas tanto mami- hablo el niño moviendo su cuchara en su plato- puedes dejar de amar por un tiempo a ese tal Sasori- le pidió.

- Hijo yo…- no sabía que responder, nunca se hubiera se esperaría una petición como esa de su hijo- yo…

- Lo supuse mamá- se levanto de su lugar con la mirada triste conteniendo las lagrimas- lo siento pero ya no tengo hambre- se fue a su habitación.

- Izoku…- la joven madre no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

¿Cómo hacer para que un infante entendiera que su madre podía estar con otro hombre que fuera él? Simplemente era imposible. Como iba a resolver esa pregunta en su vida, Izoku debería aceptar en algún momento de su vida que su madre –la cual aun era joven- podría encontrar un hombre que le gustara y podría enamorarse pero…. Ese niñito no lo entendía…. ¿Cómo haría para que su hijo aceptara a su novio?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

- Enserio tú crees que a Izoku le guste lo que le voy a regalar- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras veía la caja que tenía en sus manos.

- Estoy segura de ellos, él ama esas cosas- la pelirrosa conocía a su hijo, se pondría a saltar de felicidad cuando abriera esa caja.

- Está bien, confiare en ti- suspiro, estaba muerto de los nervios, nunca había hecho algo como eso antes- pero y si no le gusta.

- No te preocupes Sasori, estoy cien por ciento segura que amara tu regalo- podía ser su novio y toda la cosa, pero a veces podría ser un toque estresante.

Y ahí estaba el pelirrojo favorito de muchas de nosotras caminando con una caja de tamaño mediano entre sus manos, muerto de los nervios y veía a la cara de asesina de su novia. Él nunca espero que un niño lo pusiera tan nervioso, lo que un hombre enamorado tiene que hacer para estar con la chica de sus sueños.

Él podía soportar cualquier cosa, pero ganarse el cariño de un infante que celaba a su madre de absolutamente todo… ¡eso ya era otro nivel para él! A él le gustaban los niños, no lo podía negar pero… no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tratar con uno… en definitiva él estaba literalmente J-O-D-I-D-O.

Caminaron por unos pocos minutos donde él se auto daba ánimos para convencerse de que el niño le iba a gustar su regalo y escuchaba a su novia decirle que su hijo aceptaría su regalo…. Pero aceptémoslo, ese niño lo odio desde el mismo segundo en que lo vio. Ya estaban parados frente la entrada de la primaria donde Izoku estudiaba… si podía hacerlo… no era una gallina…. Bueno no tanto.

- MAMITAAAA- se escucho el estruendoso grito de un niño pelinegro de ojos esmeralda que estaba corriendo- mami- se abrazo a la pelirrosa sin aun percatarse de cierto hombre pelirrojo que estaba un poco pálido.

- Hola mi amor- abrazo a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿no vas a saludar?

- ¿A quién?-empezó a ver a su alrededor cuando un pelirrojo medio pálido y le sonreía con nerviosismo capto su atención- pero si es el cabeza de menstruación.

- Izoku- se escucho el tono de regaño de su madre.

- Perdón- suspiro, odiaba ese tono en ella- Sasori- lo miro como siempre lo miraba… con un poquito de odio.

- Es un gusto verte Izoku- se arrodillo al frente de él para quedar a su altura- sabes te traje un regalo- le sonrío… ese era el momento más difícil de su vida.

- Pues dámelo- tenía que aceptar o su madre lo castigaría… la conocía muy bien.

- Espero que te guste y lo cuides mucho- le entrego la caja al niño que lo vio con completo aburrimiento- adelante ábrelo por favor- sonrío ampliamente pero por dentro estaba que se infartaba.

- No lo puedo creer- al niño se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos y una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su cara- pero si es…

- Espero que te haya gustado- el pelirrojo le sonrió al niño mientras sentía como la confianza en sí mismo y su alma volvían a su cuerpo de a poco.

- Dime hijo como quieres llamar a tu nuevo cachorrito- veía como su hijo abrazaba fuertemente a un dulce cachorrito blanco con una mancha negra en el ojo.

- Lo llamare Hante- y como si el pequeño animal estuviera de acuerdo con él ladro, movió la colita y empezó a lamerle la cara al niño- no puedo creer que diga esto pero- inhalo profundamente para soltarlo lentamente- gracias Sasori.

- No es nada Izoku, te lo regalo con mucho cariño- le sonrío al niño- espero que nos empecemos a llevar mejor.

- Sigue soñando tonto- cogió a su madre de la mano y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

- Lo siento Sasori- se disculpo la pelirrosa mientras era jalada por su hijo.

- No te preocupes Sakura- suspiro profundamente, ganarse el cariño de ese pequeño pelinegro era más duro que lo que esperaba.

Caminaban en silencio, Sakura e Izoku iban un metro delante de Sasori que en ese momento estaba cargando al pequeño de Hante, el pelirrojo suspiraba cada cinco segundos mientras veía a madre e hijo caminar, aun se preguntaba cómo hacer para que ese pequeño niño lo dejara salir con su madre, pero no lo culpaba, si él estuviera en su lugar actuaria igual.

¿Qué tan duro era conseguir el cariño de un niño? Mucho al parecer, pero él no se rendiría, el ganaría ese cariño aunque le cueste toda su vida, el no iba a desistir a la idea de que ese niño lo aceptara y aceptara que saliera con su madre.

Pero antes de todo eso… necesitaba un baño… el dulce de Hante se había acabado de orinar sobre su camisa favorita… genial, ¿no?

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El pequeño Izoku estaba llorando sobre su cama mientras era observado por su pequeño cachorrito Hante que lo veía con preocupación. Era media noche y él había acabado de tener una pesadilla. Tenía miedo, aun mas porque estaba obscuro, él nunca lo aceptaría pero le temía a la obscuridad.

Cogió a su cachorrito entre sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del apartamento en donde vivía con mucho cuidado por si algún monstruo aparecía y se los comía.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo cuando escucho como algo se caía en el baño del apartamento. Se acerco con cuidado al baño mientras abrazaba a Hante aun más fuerte. Estaba muerto de miedo, eso no era algo que debe hacer un niño pequeño. Cogió el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió que esta se empezaba a abrir. Iba a gritar, salir corriendo, y esconderse bajo su cama pero…

- Izoku porque estas despierto tan tarde- su hermosa madre había acabado de salir por la puerta del baño haciendo que su hijo se sintiera mejor.

- Bueno yo…- bajo la cabeza, le daba pena decirlo- tuve una pesadilla y ahora no soy capaz de volver a dormir.

- Hijo- la pelirrosa se agacho a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió- vamos a dormir a mi cama, puedes llevar a Hante también- le estiro su mano al pelinegro y sonrío como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Gracias mami- acepto la mano de su madre y emprendió camino a la habitación de ella- porque estabas despierta tan tarde- la miro.

- Me dieron ganas de ir al baño- río- porque tienes los ojos llorosos amor- se arrodillo al lado de él mientras lo veía atentamente- que soñaste.

- Yo…- no quería decirles, tenía miedo- yo soñé que te casabas con tu novio, tenían otro hijo y te olvidabas completamente de mi- iba a llorar, le daba miedo, miedo que eso se volviera realidad, abrazo mas fuerte a Hante que ya estaba otra vez dormido.

- Hijo…- lo miro sorprendida, pero luego le sonrío- yo nunca podría olvidarte, tú eres la persona que más amo en este mundo- beso su frente y lo abrazo- bueno ahora si a dormir- lo cargo.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás y siempre me querrás- pidió él infante mientras serraba los ojos y recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

- Te lo juro mi vida- beso otra vez la cabeza del niño mientras lo recostaba en la almohada al lado de ella- buenas noches.

- Buenas noches mami- sonrío mientras abrazaba a Hante con menos fuerza.

Ahora soñaba algo lindo el pelinegro, soñaba que su mamá siempre estaría al lado de él cuidándolo de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. En su sueño visualizo solo como ella solo ponía atención a él, y no a ese cabeza de menstruación como lo había apodado… él la protegería, puede que sea algo bajo para su edad y no sea tan fuerte pero él protegería a su madre de cualquier cosa que la lastimarán.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El pequeño niño con ojos color esmeralda jugaba en los columpios del patio de la casa de su "tía Ino", él amaba esos columpios porque casi siempre llegaba más lejos y alto que en cualquier otro columpio. Reía a carcajadas mientras sentía como volaba cada vez más alto mientras un cachorro dormía al lado del columpio.

En la sala de la casa dos jóvenes de la misma edad hablaban calmadamente mientras escuchaban las carcajadas del niño. La pelirrosa le sonreía a su amiga con ternura porque, aunque no se notase, la rubia estaba embarazada.

La rubia se veía radiante, y se imaginaba como era tener un hijo propio, no significara que no quisiera a Izoku, al contrario, amaba ese revoltoso niño pelinegro pero siempre quiso tener un niño propio y cuidarlo junto a su esposo –el cual estaba trabajando- siempre soñó con eso.

Las dos chicas siempre hablaban de trivialidades y se reían, y esta no era la excepción, pero la rubia quería saber, saber sobre el comportamiento algo extraño del pelinegro. Ella siempre se acostumbraba a verlo con una sonrisa radiante en su cara de ángel, pero últimamente notaba como el pequeño fruncía más el seño cada que se le hablaba de ciertas cosas haciendo que se pareciera al descuidado de su padre.

- Sakura porque Izoku se comporta tan raro últimamente- veía a su amiga mientras tomaba un poco de té.

- Es por Sasori- la rubia ya sabía de la relación de su amiga pero aun no entendía- Izoku odia por alguna razón a Sasori.

- Adivino- la rubia sonrío, ya había medio entendido- a Izoku le da miedo que lo dejes solo por estar con alguien más y lo dejes de querer- sonrío por su deducción satisfecha por ella.

- Creo que si es por eso- suspiro mientras bajaba su taza de té- no sé cómo hacer para que él acepte a Sasori- suspiro.

- Déjame decirte Sakura que él no debería interponerse a eso - la miro seriamente- él es tu hijo, y debería estar feliz porque tu estas feliz.

- Creo que tienes razón Ino- le sonrío a su amiga, no podía creer que ella le hubiera dado un consejo de maternidad por así decirlo- pero como puedo decirle eso.

- Bueno creo que debes hablar a solas con tu pequeño niño sin que nadie los interrumpa- miro a su amiga mientras tomaba otro trago de té.

- Gracias Ino- le sonrió con ternura a su amiga- no sé qué haría sin ti y tus consejos- se rió por el comentario hecho.

- Creo que hace mucho te habrías tirado por un precipicio y me hubieras dejado a cargo de muchas cosas- le saco la lengua.

- Mami- por la puerta de la sala entro un pequeño niño tallándose los ojos- me quiero ir.

- Izoku- sonrió con ternura, su hijo era el más adorable del mundo- bueno Ino es hora irnos- cogió la mano de su hijo quien tenía la correa de su cachorro con la otra- hasta luego.

- Hasta luego tía- sonrío el niño mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Hasta luego- los vio desaparecer por la puerta- ojala Sakura solucione sus problemas rápido- suspiro.

Ino sabía que el niño comprendería a la perfección lo que pasaba y lo aceptaría ya que él lo que más amaba en este mundo era ver a su madre feliz. Ella sabía que Sakura era la que no le ha explicado bien la situación y hace que el niño no entienda bien lo que pasa. Suspiro, ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada, sabía que el problema que existía no duraría mucho y dentro de poco tiempo vera a su amiga caminando felizmente con su novio, hijo y mascota.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

- Ella no está- Izoku se escuchaba demasiado enojado- no vuelvas a llamar cabeza de menstruación- colgó el teléfono con todo su fuerza.

Él odiaba tanto escuchar la voz de ese pelirrojo, no soportaba ni tenerlo a 20 metros de distancia para que le entren ganas de matarlo. Suspiro para calmar su ánimo, él sabía que no debía actuar así aunque no podía evitar su forma de actuar.

El no podía negar que casi no le agradaba ese hombre pero… su madre era feliz con él y debe aceptar eso en algún momento de su vida aunque duro sea. Volvió a suspirar mientras se dirigía a la cocina y era seguido por Hante.

- Quien llamo Izoku- pregunto su madre mientras picaba algo de carne para hacer quien sabe que.

- Fue… hum- que podía decir, no quería decir quién era pero tampoco mentir- fue… sa…-no termino de hablar porque tocaron la puerta- yo abro.

- Buenos días Izoku- Sasori le sonrió paternalmente, lo hacía sentir incomodo- de casualidad no está tu madre.

- Sasori que haces acá- Sakura salía de la cocina limpiándose las manos.

- Vine a preguntarles si les gustaría ir a comer helado- sonrío, ese pelirrojo tenía que hablar en broma- bueno si apetecen- miro nervioso al infante que hacia mala cara.

- Lo siento Sasori, pero quiero pasar todo el día con mi hijo a solas- le sonrío al pelirrojo que capto el mensaje- en otra ocasión tal vez.

- De acuerdo- suspiro para luego sonreír- nos vemos después- salió por la puerta.

- Izoku ve a la mesa, el almuerzo ya está listo- volvió a la cocina por los platos.

El niño suspiro mientras era seguido por su cachorro que se sentó al lado de él. El niño sabía que su madre sacaría provecho y lo llevaría a comprar ropa, siempre era lo mismo.

- Izoku quiero hablar contigo de algo importante- miro a su hijo seriamente, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban que el tema no terminaría hasta que ella decidiera.

- Si es por el examen de matemáticas que perdí no te preocupes- sonrió con inocencia, sabía que era eso hasta que…

- No es eso Izoku- la pelirrosa suspiro cansadamente- y como que perdiste un examen- mirada enojada activada.

- Que es lo que me querías decir mami- sonrió nervioso había metido la pata.

- Quiero hablar del porque no quieres a Sasori- lo vio a los ojos.

- Ya te lo dije mamá, el casi no me agrada- bajo la mirada y vio a su cachorro.

- Hijo sabes que tengo el derecho de estar con quien quera- miro los ojos de su hijo que reflejaba algo de tristeza- yo a Sasori lo quiero mucho- el niño bajo la cabeza- pero te quiero mucho más a ti mi amor- sonrío.

- Entonces porque quieres estar con él- su madre lo miraba y el miraba a Hante que estaba revolcándose en el suelo.

- Porque yo se que él me quiere y algo mucho más importante- sonrió a su hijo que elevo su mirada jade para verla- él te quiere mucho a ti también, porque crees que te regalo a Hante- miro al pequeño perrito que bostezo.

- Pero mamá, yo no sé si sea capaz de quererlo como un padre- bajo la mirada decepcionado.

- No te pido que lo quieras ya, solo que lo conozcas y trates de llevarte bien con él- miro a su hijo que subió la mirada- ¿lo prometes?

- Está bien mami, te o prometo- el niño sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, no podía negar que su madre fuera feliz, debería de aceptarlo aunque, pero queda tiempo para eso.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques lo del examen- miro a su hijo.

- Pues…- iba a hablar cuando Hante salió corriendo- voy por Hante.

La pelirrosa sonrió, ella sabía que su hijo y los números no se llevaban pero ya no importaba eso. Por fin su hijo había logrado entender que ella podía ser feliz con otro hombre que no fuera él. Miro el cielo, estaba haciendo sol. Vio a su hijo y sonrió una vez más, tal vez era tiempo de comprarle nueva ropa al niño y sacar a caminar a Hante. Por fin podía decir que era feliz.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/1 años después/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

- Vamos Izoku atrapa la pelota- un pelirrojo lanzo una pelota de beisbol a un niño que reía alegremente.

- Hante atrápala- grito el niño a un perro demasiado grande de color blanco y tenía un mancha negra en el ojo- buen perro- abrazo al canino que le había traído la pelota

- Muchachos- se escucho un grito desde dentro la cocina de una casa de dos pisos- la cena está listo- se volvió a escuchar.

- Muy bien campeón es mejor entrar o mamá nos volverá a golpear- dijo Sasori mientras cogía las cosas que estaban regadas por el patio de la casa.

- Si señor- Izoku le sonrió al pelirrojo, ese niño quería mucho a ese muchachos de ojos color cafés- dime cuando le dirás a mamá que se case contigo- vio al mayor con un puchero.

- Cuando tenga el valor campeón, porque soy un cobarde y no lo niego- rió nervioso y sacando la lengua- mejor volvamos adentro.

- Sabes quiero una hermanita- miro a Sasori con una sonrisa tierna.

- Que quieres que- se puso pálido, él nunca hubiera esperado cualquier petición pero…- claro Izoku prometo ayudar a que tengas una hermanita- le sonrió al niño.

- Gracias _papi_ te quiero- abrazo al pelirrojo quien lo abrazo más fuerte.

- Y yo a ti_ hijo_- y como nunca falta Hante se tiro encima de los dos mientras los lamia.

Si, Izoku amaba a Sasori, lo veía como su padre, raro, antes juraba que lo odiaba y siempre lo haría en su vida. Pero ahora… ese niño pelinegro reía a carcajadas mientras el pelirrojo le hacía caballito. Después de todo tener padre no era tan malo.

Sakura rió, aun no podía creer que su hijo hubiera hecho que llorara por tanto tiempo porque odiaba a su novio y ahora pareciera que no fueran capaces de vivir uno alejado del otro. Y Hante siempre al lado de esos dos, aun no entendía como hubiera sido posible que un dulce cachorrito se hubiera convertido en un animal tan grande, pero que importa, eso completaba a esa familia cada vez más.

Aunque ella aun tenía que darles a sus dos hombres la noticia que dentro de poco la familia crecería y habría un miembro más en la familia. Tal vez Sasori se desmayaría e Izoku saltaría de la felicidad, quien sabe.

**FIN….**


End file.
